


your name

by almostprimary



Series: name tags [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artist Iwaizumi, Background Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Time Travel, Your Name AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostprimary/pseuds/almostprimary
Summary: He saw “I love you” scribbled on his palm in black ink, right next to the half-moon crescent indents from his own fingernails. “Stupid,” Oikawa choked out, face crumpling. “That won’t help me remember your name.”Kimi no Na wa au!





	your name

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my book! i suggest you watch the movie Mini no Na wa (Your Name) before reading this book if you haven't already. there are a lot of references that will be hard to understand as well as the overall plot. if you don't have the spare time, read this webiste [here](http://www.thisisbarry.com/single-post/2017/05/08/Kimi-No-Na-Wa-Your-Name-2016-Movie-Plot-Ending-Explained) and it will explain! thank you! 
> 
> any comments/feedback are appreciated!

Iwaizumi Hajime swallowed slowly as he spotted _another_ confession letter on his desk at school. He quickly stashed it in his book bag, before his friends could spot it and tease about his new admirer.

“Stupid Shittykawa,” Iwa mumbled under his breath, sitting down at his desk and retrieving his notebook and black pen.

‘Stop making everyone fall in love with me!!! I don't want a relationship!!!’ he scribbled angrily in uncharacteristic messy letters, big and bold and guaranteed to catch Oikawa’s attention next time he opened up the notebook.

“What’s got you so pissed?” Hanamaki asked lazily, sitting down at his desk behind Iwaizumi.

Iwa quickly closed his notebook shut, flustered. “It’s uh- it’s nothing.”

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes, observing his friend’s face. “Did you do the homework yesterday?” he asked, eyes flickering down to the black notebook.

_Good question, did I do the homework? If he’s been slacking off again I swear to god-_

“What are you talking about, Iwaizumi?”

Iwa blinked twice, realizing that he had been thinking out loud again. “Nothing. I just took an extra shift yesterday. Working, that is. I’m really tired,” he sighed. That much was true at least.

If there was one thing Oikawa was good for, he never forgot to give a good summary of his day- or, Iwa’s day- or, Oikawa’s day in Iwa’s body.

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Matsukawa said, approaching his two friends.

“I agree,” Hanamaki nodded. “Some days you’re buzzing with energy, and other you look too tired to even lift a finger. Plus, you’ve grown these unbelievable athletic abilities and like _everyone_ in this school has fallen in love with you. I thought you hated anything that wasn’t artistic.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re imagining things,” he said, trying to keep a steady voice.

“So, who confessed today?” Matsukawa asked jokingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

Iwa sent him a punch to the arm as he subtly kicked his bag further under his desk.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa woke up sweating. He raised his right hand to wipe his forehead but paused when he saw smudged black ink covering his skin.

He rolled up his sleeve to see his entire arm decorated with doodles. If they could really qualify as doodles. Flowers and vines and trees and dozens of plants, carefully sketched onto his skin using a thick black marker.

Oikawa smiled as he admired his arm, tracing his fingers lightly over the lines, careful not to rub them away. He turned over his hand to see the neat writing on his palm. ‘Good morning, Trashykawa.’

Oikawa sighed and slouched, though he couldn’t completely erase his smile. Note to self, get revenge on Iwa-chan next time they swapped.

Yawning and stretching, Oikawa woke up completely and got dressed in his school uniform. He washed his face and messed with his hair until it returned to his preferred style. Lastly, Oikawa grabbed the red jewelry that he weaved with his own fingers and tied it around his neck before tucking it into his shirt.

“What took you so long?” Takeru, Oikawa’s nephew yelled when Oikawa finally stalked downstairs.

“Calm down Takeru-chan,” Oikawa yawned, bending down to lace up his shoes.

“You promised we could walk together today!” Takeru said, pointing an accusing finger at his uncle. “I’m going to leave without you!” the boy yelled, running out the door before Oikawa had a chance to protest.

“Better catch him or else you’ll never hear the end of it,” Oikawa's older sister advised, handing him a neatly-wrapped bento box. “There are extras in there that you can eat for breakfast. Try not to skip any meals. You need to eat with the intense training you’re putting yourself through.”

Oikawa thanked his sister and took off running out the door, desperate to catch his nephew. “Takeru~” he whined, slowing his pace to a walk. “Why did you leave without me?” he pouted.

“You’re so lame,” Takeru rolled his eyes. “Always makin’ me late for school!”

Oikawa gasped dramatically and lectured the younger boy about the importance of beauty sleep and appearances. The sun was shining bright and Iwaizumi’s drawings were still staining his right arm. The small town he lived in didn’t seem quite so confining.

 

* * *

 

“ _‘Stupid’_? Honestly, what a child.”

“ _‘Dumbass_.’ Always so mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Why does it say _‘I love Tooru-chan’_

on the back of your neck?”

“Shut the hell up, Hanamaki.”

“Why’s your cheek so red? It looks like you’ve

been scrubbing it really hard.”

“I know you’re jealous of my stunning looks,

but you don’t need to make stuff up, Tobio-chan”

“You can still read it. Looks like

you didn’t scrub hard enough, ‘dumbass.’”

“Now boys are confessing to you too,

Iwaizumi? Who has been possessing you

over the past few weeks?”

“Oikawa, it’s hotter than hell. Why are

you still wearing a sweater?”

“It’s a secret Keiji-chan~”

“It’s because he draws all over his arms.”

“I don’t remember anyone asking _you_ , Tobio-chan.”

“Who’s the boy you’re sketching?

It has to be the infamous ‘Tooru-chan!’”

“Matsukawa, get out of my house.”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“You’ve been working on the same bracelet for three

days, Tooru. Who’s the lucky girl?”

“None of your business.”

“C’mon, anyone subtracting from your precious

volleyball practice time must be important.”

“You’re the worst sister ever.”

“Iwa, I’ve never seen you touch a piece

of sports equipment in your life. How

did you serve the volleyball like that

in phys. ed yesterday?”

“Since when were your notes so neat, Oikawa?”

“Since when were you so observant, Keiji-chan?”

 

* * *

 

“Y’know, it’s possible to work yourself too hard,” Kageyama Tobio said pointedly, gesturing to the dark circles under his friend’s eyes. “Why are you so desperate to get that volleyball scholarship? Is it _just_ to get out of this town?”

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa shook his head. “A simpleton like you could never understand.”

Kageyama only crossed his arms and frowned in response, clearly displeased with Oikawa’s recent behaviour.

“It’s just- I want to see things! Meet people!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “Have you ever been to a café before? They’re amazing. It’s ridiculously expensive and they try and fit too many tables into a small space and the chairs are very uncomfortable, but they smell like real coffee and have tooth-rotting amounts of sugar everywhere and it’s perfect.”

“But we don’t have any coffee shops in Itomori,” Kageyama said slowly.  
“Exactly! I’m sick of this shitty small town! That’s why I’m working so hard on volleyball! If I want to get good enough to play in Tokyo I need to push myself. Not just any University will scout some farm-boy from a mountain village.”

“Why Tokyo? Out of all the places in Japan, in the world, why there?”

Oikawa took several seconds to reply. “None of your business, Tobio-chan.”

“You should go meet him.”  
“What do you-” Oikawa started, only to be interrupted.

“I know that there’s a guy. You’re always bragging about your extremely artistic friend Iwaizumi and you write him letters in class even though he doesn’t go to our school. You turn down every person who has confessed to you and ever since you’ve started your weird personality switches, you’ve been pushing this volleyball scouting thing even more.”

“I’m always bragging about Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, eye twitching slightly.

“Yes?” Kageyama shot him a confused look. “Whenever you show up to school late with your hair messy I ask ‘Why are you late today?’ and you always reply with ‘Iwaizumi was showing me his great watercolour last night.’ or ‘Iwaizumi was teaching me how to shade properly, and wow look at these beautiful neat notes he taught me how to write.'”

Oikawa choked on his saliva. “Sounds just like me.”

“You were the one who said it,” Kageyama shrugged.

“But- Do you really think I should meet him?”

“Why not? You’re good with people.”  
“Well of course, but,” Oikawa sucked in a breath. “What if I freeze up and we don’t have anything to talk about? What if I get lost on the train and miss his house? What if his Dad is home and takes one look at me before banishing me from their home for eternity?”

“Yeah, I’m sure all of that will happen. Because you’re so repulsive and stupid and ugly.”

“Tobio-chan!”

“I’m _kidding_ , Oikawa-san.”

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime glanced in the mirror and _screamed_. This was for three reasons.

 

  1. Iwa woke up with a tattoo. Right above his hip bone and still slightly red around the edges. It was easy enough to hide, despite the bold black ink it was printed in.



 

  1. The tattoo was half-decent. This was surprising, considering that Oikawa Tooru was the one who picked out the design. ‘HIT IT UNTIL IT BREAKS’ is permanently tattooed onto his skin in thick English characters. It’s extremely frustrating (and shocking) that a stupid jock like Oikawa could think of something so... badass?



 

  1. Oikawa Tooru is a dead man. Iwaizumi is going to find him and murder him six different times.



 

Iwaizumi found his scroll of big canvas paper, the kind he uses to plan out paintings and sketches. Ripping off a piece taller than himself, Iwa found his trusted black marker and began to write.

_Dear Oikawa,_

_What the fuck is wrong with you? What made you decide that getting a tattoo on_ _my_ _body would be a good idea? I don’t know one thing about tattoo care, or how much it cost you or where in god’s name you found a place that tattooed an 18-year-old. I don’t want to know the answers to most of those things either. If this was payback for the time I promised Tobio that you would teach him how to jump-serve or the time I failed your chemistry test, I hope you know that you deserved every single mess-up I’ve ever caused for you. And all the pain during when you were getting the tattoo. Plus, I decided that I like the tattoo, so remember that as I hunt you down and set you on fire. I’m going to hit you until you break._

_Love, Hajime_

 

Iwaizumi leaned back and admired his work, smirking. He pressed the paper against his wooden door and stuck a long strip of tape across the top. Oikawa would definitely see his message the next time they swapped bodies, which he hoped was soon. If not, Iwaizumi might really have to track Oikawa down and kill him.

 

This is how Iwaizumi ended up on a train across from Sugawara Koushi, looking for an entire civilization using only a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil.  


 

* * *

 

Oikawa stared out the window of the train as he fiddled with the string around his neck. It felt strange, sitting on a train with his own body. It felt even stranger, knowing that he was about to meet Iwaizumi Hajime in person for the first time.

Oikawa got off the train at the first stop it made in Tokyo, though he had no idea if it was the right place to exit. He hadn’t realized quite how big of a place Tokyo was, and that he couldn’t simply walk around until he found his friend.

Walking around aimlessly, Oikawa found himself getting onto another train. This vehicle was much more packed than the one he rode into town. There were no seats left and he was forced to stand alongside the other dozens of people.

As the train paused to let people off, Oikawa was pushed further into the crowd until his back came into contact with something warm.

Realizing that it was another person, Oikawa jumped away and turned around to see who he had bumped into.

“I am so sorry,” Oikawa said, slightly flustered.

“‘S not a big deal, don’t worry.” The stranger replied. His voice was deep, calm and strangely familiar?

Oikawa looked up slowly to see olive green eyes and thick eyebrows frowning at him.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked quietly, mouth agape.

The other boy’s expression softened slightly. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Iwaizumi looked different from the reflection he saw in the mirror. His cheeks look fuller, his face looks rounder and his eyes shone with a very particular innocence. Iwa is shorter than Oikawa, by about eight centimetres. His posture was shitty, and his hair (longer than Oikawa remembered) looked even shittier.

Oikawa searched his expression but found nothing but confusion. Iwaizumi had no idea who he was. The train announced it’s next stop and Oikawa felt tears prick his eyes.

“I have to go. Sorry again,” he mumbled, pushing his way through the crowd of people blocking the door.

“Wait!” Iwaizumi called suddenly.

Oikawa turned around to look at him again, but there were already people distancing them. The train doors opened, and citizens started flowing out, pushing Oikawa off the train.

“What’s your name?” Iwa yelled, losing sight of the burning brown eyes.  

“Tooru!” Oikawa managed to yell back. He ripped the long woven string off of his neck and whipped it in the direction of Iwaizumi.

He felt tension on the other side of the string, meaning someone had grabbed the other side. Oikawa let go of his end and exited the train, finally letting the hot tears roll down his face.

 

* * *

 

“So… where are we going, exactly?” Sugawara asked, tapping his feet on the ground.

“To visit my… friend.”

“Oh, like an online friend?”

“Sugawara-san, why are you here?” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Because Hanamaki-” Sugawara provided, though he was interrupted.

“No. Hanamaki was going to cover one of my shifts at work. So tell me, why my co-worker followed me onto the train as I set off on my independent journey. Also, how did you find out about my trip? Did Hanamaki tell you?”

“Iwa,” Suga said slowly as if he was talking to a young child. “I’m going to help you find him. Calm down, I can practically feel the anxiety emitting from your body. I can see that this is important to you. I’m also going to guess that this friend might mean something more to you.”

Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath. Was he really that readable? This entire conversation was only making him feel more guilty.

Oikawa had gone through all the efforts to land Iwaizumi a date with the super-cute boy that works at the same retail store. But when the date actually happened, Iwa felt like he was cheating on a test or copying someone else’s artwork without giving them credit. Suga seemed like a prudent dater too, meaning that there was real potential between them. It didn’t go as smoothly as planned, and Iwaizumi ended the night by planning a trip to visit another potential lover.

“Look, Sugawara-san, I’m sorry-” Iwaizumi started, but it was his turn to be interrupted.

“Stop it. We can discuss that later. Now, where are we headed on this fine morning?” Suga chirped, tapping his foot restlessly on the ground.

“I don’t exactly know,” Iwa admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry?”

Iwa tried to explain his situation without mentioning the somewhat-supernatural phenomenon, which didn’t turn out very well. Oikawa was described as somewhere between a childhood friend, a blind date and his penpal.

The day was spent travelling around various small towns, lakes and mountains (or some combination of the three). As dusk approached, Sugawara suggested that they call it a day.

“Since we happen to be in the area, I know the perfect place to stay the night.” Sugawara smiled sweetly. Iwaizumi, who was feeling particularly discouraged; couldn’t find it in him to question anything even as Suga led him towards a bar at 19:00.

Sugawara pushed open the door to the building and the smell of alcohol and vanilla flooded Iwaizumi’s senses.

“Pardon the intrusion!” Suga called out as a herd of loud footsteps rushed towards the pair.

“Suga? Is it really you?” “Holy shit! If it isn’t Mr. Refreshing himself!”

Two dark haired males crushed Iwa’s travelling companion, squishing Sugawara’s cheeks up to his eyes.

“Ohoho! Who’s your friend?” the taller one with the unruly black hair smirked. “Is he a boyfriend?” he inquired, winking in Suga’s direction.

“Kuroo! Have some manners!” the other one with the lighter hair said, smacking the other boy on the head. “So sorry. Sawamura Daichi, a pleasure to meet you.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Iwa looked around the bar and saw some very distinguishable characters. A bartender, with crazy silver and black hair, a short boy with orange hair, a shorter one with a streak dyed blond and an attractive woman with dark hair. Not that Iwaizumi found any interest in women, anyway.

“Come in, come in! Have a drink, Suga!” the one with the silver hair called from behind a counter. Suga walked in his direction and gestured for Iwaizumi to do the same.

The other people at the bar all came over and swarmed Sugawara, much to Iwa’s confusion. They introduced themselves as Hinata Shouyou, Nishinoya Yuu, Kiyoko Shimizu, Daichi Sawamura, Tetsuro Sawamura and Bokuto Kotarou.

“I grew up in this town,” Suga explained, smiling brightly. “I only moved to Tokyo this year, when I started college.”

Iwaizumi nodded slowly trying to process all the information he was being fed. So far, he gathered that Bokuto (23 years old) owns the bar. Daichi (20) and Tetsuro (21) co-own Daichi’s grandmother’s old bakery down the road. Nishinoya (19) and Kiyoko (22) both work in the mayoral office. Hinata (22 years old, despite his height) bartends for Bokuto occasionally.

“This is your first time back since you started university!” Hinata chirped, bouncing on his chair.

“It’s almost been a year, Suga!” Bokuto said with unnecessary volume.

Sugawara chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with an excuse. Daichi quietly offered Iwaizumi a drink but nodded politely after learning about Iwa’s young age. Of course, Nishinoya overheard and ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair, teasing the “kid”. He stopped after Kiyoko pointed out that despite the age difference, Iwa was still taller.

Iwaizumi felt that his head was spinning with all of the loud interactions going on around him. He felt comfortable with everyone but especially after talking too long with Bokuto or Hinata, he felt as if he’d been left out in the sun for too long.

“That’s right, Daichi.” Sugawara suddenly said, turning his attention to Daichi. “Iwaizumi-kun has a picture of this place, I was wondering if you had any idea where it was. You’ve always been better with geography.”

Iwaizumi dug through his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook to show Daichi, though he couldn’t really remember why he was carrying around the picture in the first place. Daichi frowned before shaking his head. “Sorry. It looks familiar but I’m not exactly sure.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Let me have a look!” Bokuto called out grabbing the paper from Daichi’s hands. Hinata peered over Bokuto shoulder to look, also curious about the sketch.

Bokuto and Hinata went silent after seeing the picture Iwaizumi sketched out. So did everyone else in the bar, out of curiosity and alarm.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked as he saw tears start to stream out of Bokuto’s eyes.

“It’s so beautiful,” Bokuto whispered uncharacteristically. “I can almost imagine the sparkling blue.”

“Where is it, Bo?” Kuroo asked gently, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Itomori.”

Iwaizumi and Suga exchanged glances, not understanding why it shook Hinata and Bokuto so much. Noya and Kiyoko quietly excused themselves, leaving Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Hinata to explain.

“My grandma used to live there,” Bokuto started, drying his red eyes. “She was neighbours with Hinata’s family. I would visit her a lot. My boyfriend lived there too, Akaashi.”

The name sounded very familiar, but Iwaizumi couldn’t remember why.

“My mom wanted to move to another town,” Hinata finally piped up. “She made us look at houses to buy the same day as the festival, and I had never been more mad. I had a date that day, ya know. This really cute boy named Kageyama.”

“Almost exactly three years ago now, the meteor hit. Wiped out the entire town. Took out almost the whole population, too.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart drop to his stomach. “That can’t be true, it can’t,” he said, feeling his lungs tighten.

“Calm down Iwaizumi-kun, breathe,” someone instructs him, probably Daichi.

The next hour happens in a blur, begging Daichi to use his truck, driving in a strangling silence. The next thing Iwaizumi clearly remembers is seeing the large crater in the ground where the town of Itomori once was. Where Oikawa once was. Oikawa Tooru, dead at age eighteen. Iwaizumi remembers crying and trying to show Sugawara the diary entries on his phone from Oikawa. He remembers that they slowly disappeared in front of his eyes.

Iwaizumi found himself in Daichi and Kuroo’s house, playing with the red string he always kept tied around his wrist. He couldn’t remember exactly where he got the bracelet, or who gave it to him. Iwa didn’t sleep very well that night, despite Suga’s comforting words and the Sawamura’s hospitality.

Iwaizumi doesn’t remember why, but for some reason, he convinced Daichi to drive him out to a shrine around 5:00 the next morning. He doesn’t remember exactly how, but Iwaizumi convinced Daichi to leave him alone at the shrine for a few hours.

Iwaizumi remembers the tears blurring his vision as he fiddled with the red bracelet around his wrist. He doesn’t remember his heavy eyes closing next to the Oikawa’s shrine as he fell asleep wondering, _“What was his name?”_

 

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru blinked twice, looking up at a familiar ceiling. He felt like he had just woken up from a long, peaceful nap. Sleep was something hard to come by when he was overexerting himself into volleyball.

Oikawa lifted his hand to rub his eyes and froze. Why was his hand so dark? Was it because of the dim lighting or the unsanitary floor he was just napping on?

Searching for better light, Oikawa stepped out to an open field, which he recognized as his family’s shrine. Oikawa observed his entire body in the slightly broader daylight.

“I’m back, Iwa-chan,” he whispered after running a hand through a head of spiky hair. He climbed to higher grounds and gasped at what he saw. Blue water reflected in Iwaizumi’s olive green eyes. The town of Itomori was destroyed.

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. “Does this mean I’m dead?” he asked, looking up to the sky.

“If I’m here, then where are you, Iwa-chan?”

Suddenly, a shiver ran through Oikawa, like a ghost had passed through him. It suddenly felt like the air was electrocuted with a warm, soft energy. A subtle yellow glow.

“Hajime?” Oikawa called out to no one in particular. He would be lying if Oikawa said that he didn’t hear his name being called back.

Oikawa looked for where the yellow energy glowed the brightest, where he could almost feel Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Oh wait, they were.

Oikawa closed his brown eyes, back in his own body as he choked out a few sobs. “Hajime, I’m dead. You aren’t even real, are you?”

“I’m real, Tooru. I’m real. Now stop crying, you baby.”

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open. “Oh my god,” he blurted out. “You always act like my mom, Iwa-chan.”

“Oikawa, listen. You’re not dead yet, but you will die if you don’t evacuate tonight. The comet will hit the town and destroy everything. Akaashi and Kageyama know what to do. You need to save everyone.”

Oikawa nodded quickly, still letting hot tears stream down his face when suddenly, Iwaizumi hit him on the head.

“Ow Iwa-chan! What was that for?”

“The tattoo. And the endless flirting with Sugawara. And the one time you cried because Hanamaki told you his cat died. Hanamaki doesn’t even have a cat. They’re still making fun of me.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, tasting salty tears. Iwa was everything he hoped he was, everything he knew him to be. Hajime Iwaizumi was sarcastic and short-tempered and unathletic but he was _perfect_. The dimples in his cheeks and his nicely groomed hands and his eyes that swirled with emotion and shone in many colours that Oikawa could never name because until Iwaizumi barged into his life; he thought that colours could be described as simply green and navy blue.

Iwaizumi was so much more complex than primary colours. Iwaizumi shone mikado yellow and spoke in Aegean blue. Not that Oikawa knew much about art, anyway.

“Let’s write our names on each other's hand so we don’t forget, yeah?” Iwaizumi suggested, fishing out a marker from his pocket.

“Only you would carry that thing around, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed, holding out his hand. Iwaizumi frowned and scribbled something on Oikawa’s outstretched palm.

“Your turn~” Oikawa said in a singsong voice, grabbing Iwaizumi’s cold hand in his own. Oikawa saw something indeterminable flash in Iwaizumi’s green eyes. He didn’t have the chance to analyze it further as Iwaizumi placed his other hand on top of Oikawa’s and tugged his arms, causing Oikawa to lose balance and crash his lip’s right into Iwaizumi’s.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds because when Oikawa opened his eyes, Iwa was gone. Oikawa unballed his clenched fists to reveal a red braid, something he had given away a long time ago.

* * *

“I can’t believe you convinced Kageyama to do this,” Akaashi sighed, watching as all the lights of the town gradually flickered off.

“I’d rather sacrifice our power supply than hundreds of lives,” Oikawa hissed. “But it’s your time to shine now, Keiji-chan. Good luck!”

Akaashi nodded as he took off in the opposite direction from his friend, to warn the town of potential forest fires.

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Oikawa meet in the centre of the festival, yelling and urging the citizens to evacuate. Even with Akaashi’s voice blaring everywhere, no one had enough urgency to move any faster than a leisurely walk. Oikawa’s voice cracked in the middle of yelling out a warning, his vocal chords too strained to work properly.

Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, “It’s almost time Oikawa-san. We aren’t going to make it.”

“Damn it,” Oikawa whispered, balling his fist. “What was your name?” he asked to no one in particular, unclenching his hand. Oikawa’s overly-active tear ducts flowed again as he saw “I love you” scribbled on his palm in black ink, right next to the half-crescent indents from his own fingernails. “Stupid,” he choked out, face crumpling. “That won’t help me remember your name.”

“Tooru, the comet,” Kageyama interrupted pointing to the sky. Oikawa blinked twice before seeing a piece break off of the celestial object and come hurtling towards the town of Itomori.

“I love you too.”

Wow, everything is crimson red. Just like when Iwa-chan gets mad. 


End file.
